Kitty
by ShiroKujaku
Summary: Steve y Tony llevan mucho sintiendo algo más que amistad por el otro, pero por cobardía no dicen nada. Gracias al cielo, Tony tiene una sobrinita muy lista, que llega para salvar la torre Avenger de más tensión entre ellos. (Stony)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentados no son míos, si no totalmente de **Stan Lee**. Si fueran míos, habría más Stony que otra cosa.

**-entonces, ¿podrías cuidarla?-** el mutante sonrió con algo de esperanza y el millonario sonrió con algo de ¿ironía?

**-¡Por supuesto Cyclops! No por nada soy la mejor niñera del mundo, además, está el Capi para ayudarme-**el comentario le dio más confianza, por lo menos el Capitán América sí tendría más cuidado con ella. Wolverine le dio una mirada asesina-**Tranquilo, verás que estará bien con el tío Tony ¿verdad cariño?-**La pequeña niña sonrió y asintió tomando la mano del genio. Los mutantes contestaron con un _"está bien, gracias Tony"_, se despidieron de su hija y se marcharon.

Ambos entraron a la torre y subieron hasta el último piso, ahí sólo se encontraba el capitán sentado y dibujando, Thor y Loki (por más sorprendente que sonara) vivían ahí, pero Loki pidió ir a visitar la cuidad, Natasha y Clint estaban en una misión y Bruce estaría trabajando con Shield hasta tarde, sólo quedaban él y Steve.

**-Tío Tony, ¿quién es él?-** la niña se atrevió a preguntar. Steve se extrañó al escuchar esa pequeña y dulce vocecita, así que volteó y divisó una pequeña niña de unos 4 años, con un vestidito negro con rosa, su cabello negro recogido en 2 coletas y una mochilita de **Jake** de **hora de aventura**.

**-Él es el Capitán América-**contestó con una sonrisa, la niña soltó su mano y corrió hacia el sillón donde estaba sentado el rubio, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió.

**-Hola señor capitán américa-**Saludó la niña con una mirada tierna. Steve seguía sorprendido, lo cual Tony notó.

**-Es la hija de Cyclops y Wolverine-** le dijo con tranquilidad. Steve asintió, sonrió y le extendió una mano a la niña.

**-Hola pequeña, me llamo Steve ¿cuál es tu nombre?**\- la niña tomó su mano y la apretó levemente.

**-Me llamo Kitty, el tío Tony siempre habla de ti cuando nos visita-**Steve miró a Tony y éste sólo desvió la mirada evitando que notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

Ahora había cierto silencio incómodo por el comentario de la niña, Tony se aclaró la garganta y sonrió-**¿Tienes hambre Kitty?-**la niña asintió y el genio les dijo a los dos que fueran a la cocina**-¿te parece cenar una pizza?-**antes de que la niña respondiera la voz de JARVIS interrumpió-

**_-señor, el señor Thor me pidió que le dijera que estaba perdido y que por favor pasara por él-_**

**-¿dónde está exactamente?—****_frente la estatua de la libertad, señor-_**

**-Bien-**Dijo con pesadez y miró a Steve-**¿podrías cuidarla un momento?**-Steve asintió, Tony tomó las llaves de uno de sus autos y entró al elevador para bajar hasta el "garaje" de la torre. Kitty miró a Steve y le sonrió con dulzura.

**-Tío Tony dice que haces dibujos muy hermosos**-Ahora Steve estaba sonrojado**-¿me los podrías enseñar?-**Después de pensarlo unos segundos asintió, de todos modos sólo era una pequeña niña, no podría pasar nada malo. Caminó hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado y tomó el cuadernillo rojo. Se sentó en una de las sillitas del comedor y le indicó a la pequeña que se sentara junto a él.

Kitty, emocionada tomó con cuidado el cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo, poniendo atención a cada trazo. Sus ojos reflejaban emoción, lo cual agradó a Steve.

**-¡Son los dibujos más bonitos del mundo!-** la niña sonrió con ternura y le entregó a Steve su cuaderno**-Dios te dio un don muy lindo-**

**-Muchas gracias por pensar eso Kitty-**Agradeció el rubio.

**-No hay de qué, ¿sabes? Yo también tengo un don-**dijo con algo de pena**-¿quieres que te lo muestre?-**Steve sonrió y asintió. Vio cómo la pequeña niña puso su manita en la mesa, cerró los ojos y traspasó la superficie. Estaba sorprendido, en sus tiempos eso sería llamado brujería o magia, pero ¿qué podía esperar? Era una mutante-**Puedo atravesar cosas cuando yo quiera-**

**-que don tan genial Kitty-**mencionó aún sorprendido.

**-Ni tanto-**afirmó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos**-La última vez que la utilicé mi papi Logan me regañó porque por accidente entré a su habitación y encontré a mis papás en una posición extraña y cuando les pregunté qué hacían, me dijeron que estaban jugando Twister, así que tengo prohibido entrar a su cuarto después de las 11 de la noche-**El rubio arqueó una ceja, imaginó el trauma que tendría la pobre niña al ver eso, a veces odiaba entender algunas referencias**-Mi abuelo Xavier dice que todos tenemos un don para algo, como tú tienes un don para el dibujo, o el tío Tony para la mecánica, pero también dice que tenemos dones muy especiales, como tu súper fuerza, la súper inteligencia del Tío Tony o que yo pueda atravesar paredes.**

**-Vaya, para ser muy pequeña sabes muchas cosas-**

**-Gracias señor Steve, a mí también me gusta dibujar-**Mencionó con una sonrisa, tomó su mochilita amarilla y sacó una libreta y unos crayones**-¿te gustaría que te hiciera un dibujo?**

Steve sonrió con ternura y asintió, vio cómo Kitty tomó un crayón negro, uno café y uno amarillo.

**-no puedes ver, es un dibujo sorpresa-**le advirtió.

**-oh, está bien, no miraré-**rió un poco. Ambos estaban callados, Steve mirando otros lugares para que la niña no pensara que estaba espiando y la pequeña concentrada en colorear.

**-Deberías decirle a tío Tony que lo amas-**soltó de repente, Steve abrió los ojos y se ruborizó levemente.

**-¿cómo sabes eso?-**Kitty dejó su trabajo y miró a Steve.

**-Porque se nota en tu mirada, cada vez que lo ves hay un brillo especial en tus ojos, como de esperanza-**Sonrío**-además, él te ama también-**el rubio no supo qué decir, recordó esa frase que una vez Clint le dijo: Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

**-¿él te dijo que me ama?-**Seguía sin poder creerlo.

**-A mí no, pero un día que fue a visitarnos, papi Logan le preguntó sobre la señorita Potts y él le dijo que había terminado con ella porque se había enamorado de un capi-iceberg-**Steve frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apodo**-cuando la tía Storm le preguntó quién era ese capi-iceberg, tío Tony dijo que eras tú, el capitán américa, ¡Pero promete que no le dirás a tío Tony que te conté esto o ya no me dará donas de chocolate!-**ahora sonaba preocupada, Steve rió.

**-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu tío Tony-**La niña suspiró aliviada.

**-Promete que le dirás lo que sientes, así podría tenerte también como mi tío Steve ¿te gustaría ser mi tío?-**

**-Me encantaría Kitty-** vio cómo la niña levantó su dedo meñique de la mano derecha y lo miró decidida.

**-¿Lo prometes?-**Steve hizo lo mismo con su mano y enredó su meñique con el de ella.

**-Lo prometo-**

**_-"¡Llegamos!"_**-Se escuchó la voz de Tony desde el elevador, Kitty guardó su libreta _para asegurarse de que mientras ella no veía, Steve espiara su dibujo_ y junto con el rubio ayudaron a Tony a poner la pizza y las demás cosas en la mesa.

Kitty se sentó en medio de Steve y Tony, luego miró a dos extraños que se sentaron frente a ellos, uno rubio, alto, musculoso y sonriente y uno serio, de cabello negro y…_guapo_. Al instante se sonrojó y lo miró con atención, ¡sí que era lindo!, Loki notó la mirada de la niña y se extrañó.

**-¿quién es esa?**\- se atrevió a preguntar, se sentía raro al ser observado así.

**-es mi "sobrina"-**contestó Tony haciendo énfasis de las comillas con sus dedos**\- es hija de Logan y Scott, me encargaron que la cuidara por que hoy es su 6° aniversario de bodas-**

**-Fascinante-**dijo Thor**-hola, linda midgardiana, soy Thor Odinson, dios del trueno-**extendió su mano y ella la tomó.

**-mi nombre es Kitty y puedo atravesar cosas-**se presentó con inocencia

** -este chico de aquí-**mencionó señalando a su hermano menor**\- es mi hermano Loki, dios del engaño y las mentiras-**hablo con orgullo

**-Hola-**saludó con algo de pena**-usted es muy lindo señor Loki-**admitió sonrojada y ocultando sus ojos gracias a su flequillo. Loki sonrió sorprendido y miró a Tony.

**-tu sobrina tiene buenos gustos Edward-**Tony simplemente sonrió y se sirvió un pedazo de pizza seguido de los demás. Cenaron escuchando las historias de Asgard que contaba Thor con emoción, los relatos de guerra de Steve y la vida diaria de Kitty entre los mutantes. Steve no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho la niña, pero confiaba en que decía la verdad, el verdadero problema era saber cómo confesarle a Tony sus sentimientos y qué diría éste.

Kitty se levantó de la mesa, tomó su mochila y fue a sentarse a la sala a terminar su dibujo, ellos se quedaron sentados conversando.

**-Creo que le gustaste-**Dijo Steve en un tono divertido hacia Loki

**-Ya lo creo, es una niña muy linda, me sorprende que tenga poderes a esa edad-**dijo el peli negro mirándola con ternura, algo raro en él, pero esa pequeña midgardiana le agradaba.

**_-Señor, los señores Logan y Scott han llegado-_**Escucharon a Jarvis hablar.

**-Está bien, gracias JARVIS- **Dijo Tony al aire, se levantó de la silla y tomó una pequeña cajita de arriba del refrigerador, se acercó a la niña y sonrió.

**-Hey cariño, tus padres llegaron por ti**\- le dijo, ella lo miró y asintió-**Toma**\- le dio la cajita-**No le digas a tus papás que te las di ¿de acuerdo?**-Kitty sonrió, tomó la caja y la guardó en su mochilita.

Steve, Tony y ella entraron a elevador, no sin antes Kitty despedirse de Thor y sobretodo darle un beso en la mejilla a Loki con algo de nervios y vergüenza. Los 3 salieron y la pequeña saludó a sus padres de lejos.

**-muchas gracias por mis donas tío Tony ¡te quiero!-**con una sonrisa saltó a los brazos del millonario y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-no hay de qué, linda, espero me visites más seguido-**la niña rió y asintió feliz. Al soltarse del abrazo, se acercó a Steve y le entregó una hoja doblada.

**-Aquí tienes tu regalo, ¡muchas gracias por cuidar de mí Tío Steve!-**él la abrazó y contestó un_ "gracias a ti"._

Después de agradecerles a ambos, la familia se fue en un auto blanco, Steve y Tony entraron al edificio y tomaron el elevador, ahí fue cuando Tony preguntó:

**-¿Tío Steve?**-Tony frunció el ceño y sonrió, Steve miró su dibujo detenidamente.

**-fue una promesa que hice con ella-**Sonrió al ver la forma de los dibujos de la niña, en el dibujo estaban él y Tony tomando cada uno una manita de ella. Miró un momento al genio, que se sonrojó notoriamente ante la mirada del rubio, vaya que se veía tierno-**Realmente me gustó cuidarla, ella me dijo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz**-se acercó peligrosamente al castaño, acorralándolo entre su pecho y el espejo del elevador.

**-¿A- a qué t-te refieres Steve?-**preguntó con voz temblorosa.

**-A que me correspondes-**contestó para luego lanzarse hacia sus labios y probarlos_ como siempre deseó_. Tony estaba realmente sorprendido, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, luego reaccionó, esperaba que no fuera otro de sus tontos y cursis sueños en los que el capi-paleta le decía que lo amaba y luego le hacía Fondue, cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, y éste tomó su cintura con fuerza, trayéndolo hacia él.

Se separaron jadeantes, Tony sonrió.

**-Creo que le daré a esa niña 2 cajas más de donas-**


End file.
